


Stripper Monopoly

by Moriartykawaii (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is super old.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moriartykawaii
Summary: Jim forces Sebastian to play strip monopoly in order to save his dignity. Sebtastain makes a mistake and Jim accidentally sets the apartment on fire while trying to jerk off.





	Stripper Monopoly

The sound of laughter and drunken shuffling of cards folding among the table had caused his curiosity to stir. But Moran, turning around the corner to enter the room from where this mysterious sound had disturbed him from his work, would never have expected the half dressed bodied figures of criminals and co-workers sitting around the coffee table. And one particular being of those figures, stuck to his attention.

Jim Moriarty. His body. Jim's body. Perfectly pale and pink flesh with scribbled scars stringing along his chest, black unbuttoned shirt flashed open and yellow tie loose, exposed and draping down his neck. That mess of hair, groomed and waiting for a fist full of fingers, ready to yank and pull upon lock after lock until begging for mercy. His face, smug, grinning and deserving of a good slapping strike.

"Sebastian!" Jim voice piped up, smug expression snaking away into a sly yet innocent smile. "Come join our game!"

"No thanks boss."

"Ohh but Sebast-TIAN! This is workk! You see," Jim turned, excitedly pointing a finger to a very large muscular man across the table, who had been the only one left in remaining clothes, full uniform.

"This is Kevin here. I've' killed, what? Seven of his men? Well Kevin wants me dead right?" The large man's expression, pained with frustration and anger, gave him a hateful growl. Jim laughed. "Pretty pissed off about it right Kev! Anyways, we made a arrangement. Who ever wins this game, gets to kill who ever they want of the losing team! Pretty fun right Kev?" Kevin grunted and gave a displeased nod. Jim smiled and turned to gaze up at the man above. "So what do you say tiger? In or out?"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, feet padding over to the table to sit next to Jim, not really wanting to participate. He would have been at chicken for wimping out, but what the hell was Jim thinking? Betting his life? In what? Some board game? His eyes fell slowly down to the unbuttoned shirt hanging warped around the man next to him. He inhaled a breath. Don't stare. It's rude to stare at your boss. "So then, how do we play?" He asked, attention turning to Jim's eyes.

Jim smirked. "It's monopoly. But! Instead of money, we bet with clothes."

Sebastian paused momentarily. Jim's attention was still focused on him, his face smiling sweetly and so awfully adorable. But then he stopped, eyes suddenly falling for a brief second, catching the remaining glimpse of what had kept hidden. The clothed fabric, covering the corners of Jim's waist was so tight and clingy. Oh damn.

Finally he sat down in defeat. Jim was already half shirtless. He had no choice. He couldn't afford his boss to lose, nor allow anyone permission to view the rest of that beautiful body. Jim fucking Moriarty. Damn you and your sexy fine ass body.

"Alright gentlemen. I believe our Sebastian has decided to join us tonight!" Jim giggled and Sebastian rolled his eyes, staring crossly. "I've got nothing better to do boss." The assassin grabbed the dice and threw it. Four spaces. Gain 300. "OK, then." He looked up and over at a man across the table, one of Kevin's men. "You, toss over your hat." He claimed. The man gave it away without a word, then Jim picked up the dice. Six spaces. Gain 500.

"Oh Seb? Hand me your jacket please?" Jim said, lashes batting.

"What, why? I'm on your team!" Sectarian looked at him strangely. No way, Jim Moriarty never batted his lashes at anyone, it was too damn cute. Jim's voice whined once again, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, handing it over. This was a new behavior.

Kevin grunted again and picked up the dice, his fat chubby hands releasing and rolling it out on to the table. Sebastian frowned, noticing the dice had landed on a five, but Kevin moved six spaces instead. "Toss over the jacket, Moriarty." He mumbled. Jim scowled and threw it at him.

Finally after a few more turns of rolling the dice, Jim was narrowed down shirtless. Jim's face flushed red with embarrassment eyeing the edge of the table. The other criminals stared, everyone knowing about what was to happen.

"Well, boss?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"He's too scared."

"Take your pants off Moriarty!" Roared Kevin.

"Boss, Kev's cheating." He blurted out finally.

An awkward silence paused. Jim blinked looking up at Sebastian, in confusion, then glancing over at Kevin with anger. "He's WHAT!??"

"Fucking LIAR!" one of Kevin's men stood, fist clenched and prepared to take a swipe at Sebastian. But Jim rose first.

"Shut. up." Jim spat, this other hand fastly pulling a gun from out of the back of his trousers and pointing it at his snickering face. The trigger pulled and blood splattered across the carpet floor, before finally the gun was set aside as Jim calmly unbuttoned his pants. Sebastian stared, breath heavy and blood pooling to his groin. Cotton black fabric curved to Jim's hips, but the dent left drafted between his legs, was well enough largely revealing.

Nervously, but determined to win, Jim sat back down.

Half an hour later, the game had ended. The other team had lost, and remaining criminals were forced to return home alive and unclothed. All except Kevin, who Jim had ordered to put the body bag in the meat freezer.

Jim slouched over the couch in his underwear, admiring his new wardrobe pile scattered around the below while Sebastian began scattering up all the empty beer bottles into the trash. He had managed to retrieve his clothes back during the game, but Jim still seemed to have forgotten on being unclothed.

Sebastian sighed, continuing his job and half listening to Jim talk away at every discovery he had found, as if he was a kid in a candy shop and had sighted gold. At least, he saved his boss's reputation from embarrassment. What does he got to hide anyway? Its not like anyone owns him.

"SEB." Jim shouted, looking up from the collection of clothes. "Seb, you even listening?"

Sebastian peeked up from where he had been leaning over and picking up items from the floor. "What?" He asked, more of a demand than a question.

Jim paused, staring at across the room at the assassin with surprise. A long silence interrupted before finally Jim had jumped to his feet, swiping a remaining bottle of booze off the coffee table in front of him and trotted over to Sebastian, his face painted with a grin. Sebastian stood, looking down at the smaller man as he approached. "What?" He questioned, curious than before.

"You." Jim's smile didn't fade. "Are. dr-un-nk!" He sang, pointing a finger and waving it at him scolding.

"I'm not really drunk-"

"Well." Jim eyes fell momentarily down to the floor, feet tip toeing closer and closer before his head leaned up and eyes darkly glared. "Lets get drunk then." He whispered, eyes winking almost suggestively.

"Sorry sir?" He exclaimed, suddenly catching the surprise of a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders.

"Sebastian." Jim breathed. "Let's get drunk."

Sebastian shivered, fingers clenched in fists at his sides, desperate and wanting to wrap their way around him and cling to his waist for life. It was a bold move. Very bold, still the question was left open, what did Jim want exactly...surely this was still another game? But as his instinct told him so, Jim hit the floor with a howl, his mouth quickly shushed by an collapsing attack of fierceness and kisses.

Jim lay plainly, unsure of what to do and hands resting at his side, the bottle still residing. The kiss was quick, but not enough time to react, therefore surprising. His lips, which had scattered trails wayward across to his neck, biting and sucking bitterly, and Jim swallowed, fighting back the strange responding urge to moan. Too soon enough, Sebastian met him, touching hips with his own, their cocks rubbing through fabric with the spiking sensation of shock.

The kissing continued through out, but grinding never ceased. Ahhing, a heat gathered in pit of his stomach and a fluttering butter fly feeling flushed through his veins, both men boiling with warmth. But Jim felt lightheaded. This new feeling was sensational and strange, like he could yet couldn't hold out but the feathered kiss of that blond beauty bastian's leather chapped lips breezing upon his soft tendered skin, upon his neck that many would pay to have hanged or cut on a platter, oh it made him long for this, that new attention.

Would Sebastian rather wring that neck instead of lather luscious licks of...something a sinful man like like himself should never even know? Something he could only dream of, yet so far from his reach his murdering would never, should never understand the feel.

The answer when unasked and the moment had slipped through his hand like blood through a body, bulletly piercing his aching heart as he watched Sebastian rose to his feet and scatter to his room like he had caught witness of murder in act, but with a face of what may be not even be terror.

A man like Jim Moriarty, may never know.

Jim had awoke the next morning, alone. It was expected after all. Last night, if it was even called "a night," had never happened. As well as his memory served him, all it led to was a pound to the ground, paints of lusting kisses coating his face that could hardly mean a thing...ohhh!

Quick as the thoughts of last night returned, his hands whipped off the sheets surrounding his body and shoved through his pants, cheeks reddening with blush and slight embarrassment at the sticky mess it had found. No fucking way it would have happened. But the signs all pointed to something, making it unbelievably hard to figure out what the hell happened, if it really happened.

Rising to his feet, he rushed over to the door and slamming it locked, his heart pounding. Oh Damn! Did Sebastian even remember? Probably not, he decided, calming this thoughts down and convincing himself. He may as well want to forget, awkwardly grinding on top of his boss like some wild animal? And if he'd remember he either laugh and shrug it off as a lie or become nervously stubborn and deny it.

But for now, he needed to fix this little problem.

Jim slammed his head against the back of the door and groaned, unfastening his pants and popping out his cock. How the hell was he supposed to take care of all this? Jim Moriarty, the man who never had any one, never ever touched himself, had never had been horny in his whole life and somehow that vicious beast had the nerve to turn him the fuck on!

Thumb pressing down the tip as he held it out, one soft stroke and his head banged again, knees nearly buckling.

"Oh, Ah! Shit."

A knock interrupted and a turn of the door knob that thought. from the other side, Moran hovered near the door, gun strapped to his back and dressed in his required assassin gear. a cigarette slipped into his mouth as he light it, mumbling with concern as to the certain noise opposite of the door. "Boss I'll be head'in out soon. Hey, you right in there?"

Jim jumped, startled and stuffing up himself into a decent posture. "OHh, fucking hell Seb! Go away!!"

Voice hesitating, footstep turned and echoed away, Jim sighed and closed his eyes. No, this bad baby would have to wait, too dangerous to do anything here. More importantly, Moran would be doing chores as soon as he returned and all evidence needing to be destroyed, like a crime scene. He needed to get rid of.. get rid.. Of...Eyes fluttering open a fingertip traced the bottom of his underwear, double checking the dampness. Whatever the hell that was.

Just like a crime scene.

Sebastian went about his day, but as returning home with groceries police had gotten involved, but bringing in a large weapon and threatening the register could only be his fault perhaps. He had thought of Jim throughout the job, worried about his mental state as always, but would the little psychotic spawn of Satan even care about anything that happened at all between them? Last night had been accidental, he regretted pouncing his boss with such a owning, claiming, demanding way. He did want his way with him, rough rather. Jim wasn't fragile but he didn't respond to such feelings, violent ones even emotions that he so called dared label romantic.

How had he done it so easily, shamed him. It was wrong in all ways to ride your boss like he was whore in a one night stand. But Jim was much more than that, more than he could ever explain, more than Jim would understand and bringing up the subject he could imagine laughter being his only response, if not anger. He'd snarl about love being unprofessional. Sebastian would never hear the end of it, for sure.

He had disposed of the bodies with care and headed home straight way. Upon approaching the front door of the massive apartment, something he had heard from outback, a odor of burning fabric hit his nostrils and screeches of glass popping among the fire. Flinging his guns to the side, the door burst open in panic, the only action in the large man's mind: "Hell, the houses on fuckin fire, JAMES get the fuck OUT now Moriarty!"

Though Jim was busily kneeling in the shower, Moran and his voice could not have been heard over the sounds of Jim and his own moans nor did two little shits realize that Jim's cum stained clothes he had thrown in the garbage bin earlier had caught fire due to the alcohol left remaining in the burning glass bottles.

Sebastian being of action knew that the building would likely burn down, slow but surely. The fire was already started and the wind outside soon enough increase, picking up speed. But feet aiming immediately to the bathroom, they stopped and he listened curiously as to the quaking cries inside. Jim was. Doing. WAIT what?!

Ear pressing against the door, he listened again, this time, the voice became more clearer to him and all things had made sense. Jim WAS. He was, oh yes, he was! He was fucking doing it, and oh it was so sassy. From the other side, he pictured it, just as his hand did so. The unzipping fly of his trousers, the voice that seemed to tremble now even more, hand thrusting up and down and maybe he was. Was he? Thinking of him?

No, no time for that time, just get Jim the fuck out!

The door burst, just in time. Surprised, Jim eyes glazing up looked around at him with fear, hand still jerking and magically he came. No no no no. Sebastian, picking up the soaking wet Jim, covering him with his jacket and and running to the door. As the rode away in gun loaded and wet Jim smelling car, Sebastian watched distantly through the car mirror as house fell apart, bit by bit, the evidence of Jim and his fantasies that may never be found, burning down with it.

Miles away they drove until they had found the forgotten woods where Sebastian's old hunting cabin lay. Jim, shivering, hopped out of the car with a anger fit. "I told you, I'm fiiiinnnne." He hissed, ringing the words out of his teeth. He stood as nearby, cold and clinging to the bigger mans jacket, watching Sebastian open his door and head to the back of the trunk, pulling out the rest of the guns and weapons that had survived the panicked house burn down. But through all clear honesty, he may have been a bit afraid.

"No, Jim. You are not. You need to tell me." He swung the last bag over his shoulder and stomped over to the door, pushing it and entering before his boss. Jim following after and leaving the door wide open, gave a small huff. "It's your fault!" He whined, able to commit to his words. Stopping, Sebastian slung his guns to the floor and eyed it regretfully. Jim, awkwardly shifted, clutching his baggy clothes even more. Silence and last night's remembrance filled the air.

Sebastian roughly coughed.

"God, Seb," Jim groaned, face palming, "Your a fucking idiot. Oh sorry for giving your boss such a massive boner, or perhaps grinding on him like a desperate slut. Or, maybe, I don't know, just fix the damn problem yourself!?! Honestly."

Sebastian blinking, quietly looked over at Jim, heart pounding with anticipation. "Is..that a order?" Pausing, his voice quietened, eyes suddenly falling to the floor and face reddening. "..boss?"

Growling, the coat came off with a fling, Jim's body now handsomely revealing for the second time that day, light shimmering behind him and seeming to coat his small tiny muscled body making him even more larger than real life approaching. To Sebastian this was a command he so was so patient yet eager to please. Jim, was begging, allowing this to happen.

Stepping forth in between the silence, it seemed to be forever, but he approached with care as Jim adored. His body was like a statue made of art, an art of fighting and killing. Thus never one such as this, an act of loving worship and gentle care. But panic struck, eyes lowering to the blond kneeling at his feet, scratched up hands brushing from his stomach to his hips, and Jim feared.

But he had caught himself, shocked. Sebastian and his lips pressed light in between the area of his hip and rib bones, his hand wrapping around his waist and firming a squeezed hug. "Hell, you bastard. Get off!" voice crying, he gave a pushing shove. But as he found it comforting, the pushing only caused the assassin to pick him, up over the shoulder, carrying him off to the downstairs room.

"Hell! Sebastian!"

Off, he was carried and thrown aside a nearby bed, sheets snapping against his back as he plummeted down, head banging against the pillows and snapping side ways with a groan. Sebastian, pants unbuttoning and fingers flipping off his shirt like a switch, stood at the edge of the bed, peeling off every item, eyes marveling the sight of the man before in plain view for only him to see.

Jim looked glorious, legs spread and opening wide for an appetizing view, his delicous body leaning back into the mattress and spine curling up, grasping the sheets, beginning to recover. Cock jerking, his balls gave a twitch and his lengthening member arose.

Sebastian prowling, crawled over the beastly godlike frame, his body slinking like a tiger until his lips has brought there way to match in the perfect place, their mouths loosely fitting together. Hungrily, he pressed him back against he bed.

Jim winced as the man glazing over him held him down at the shoulders and snapped over to nibble the skin near his ear.

"Hell." He coughed, face burning red and body tensing at sudden pleasure. "You. You want to do this?"

Sebastian, licking a long striped stroke downward from his cheek bone to his chin, smiled coyly. "May I boss??"

Jim, blushing, turned his head away from the assassin's view.


End file.
